Do You Love Me ?
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Tifa meragukan cinta kekasih nya. Pria itu tak menghubungi atau bahkan menjawab telepon dan pesan singkat setiap berpergian dan Tifa mulai curiga bila kekasih nya adalah seorang gay. /"Apakah kau mencintai ku ?"/ Note : Implisit Sex Scene


**Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix**

 **Do You Love Me ? © Yue. aoi**

 **Genre : Romance/Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Cloud.S x Tifa.L**

 **Note : Typo, OOC, implicit sex scene, semi canon, one shot**

 **(This fanfiction is dedicated for mico-a as a present)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah kau mencintai ku ?", tanya Tifa sambil menatap iris sapphire kekasih nya.

Cloud yang baru saja kembali ke rumah dan kini sedang melepas tas selempang nya tersentak dengan pertanyaan Tifa serta menghentikan gerakan nya. Pria itu menatap sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja. Bila aku tidak mencintai mu maka aku takkan menjadi kekasih mu."

Jawaban Cloud tak membuat Tifa puas. Mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih sebulan yang lalu dan Tifa cukup yakin bila Cloud tidak mencintai nya.

Bayangkan saja, selama sebulan Cloud hanya berada di rumah selama satu atau dua hari. Dan selama itu, jangankan mencium nya atau bahkan 'menyentuh' nya, memeluk nya saja tidak pernah.

Tak hanya itu, Cloud tak pernah menghubungi nya selama bekerja atau sekadar membalas pesan singkat. Ia cukup mengerti bila pekerjaan Cloud sebagai kurir sekaligus tentara bayaran sangat sibuk dan melelahkan. Namun apakah pria itu tak bisa sesekali menelpon atau membalas pesan nya di waktu senggang ?

Bahkan, Denzel dan Marlene pun ikut 'kehilangan' Cloud karena pria itu jarang kembali ke rumah dan berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Apakah kau gay ?"

Cloud tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Tifa. Gadis itu sangat aneh dan membingungkan. Entah ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk atau bahkan sedang PMS. Bila ia memang sedang PMS, maka Cloud harus ekstra sabar untuk menghadapi gadis itu.

Cloud tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Huh ? Mengapa kau bertanya begitu ? Apakah kau sedang PMS ?"

"Aku serius.", Tifa menatap Cloud dengan tajam.

"Aku bukan gay."

"Aku tak percaya !", Tifa berseru. "Kau tak pernah menjawab telepon atau pesan ku, kau bahkan tak pernah menunjukkan cinta mu pada ku. Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya pada kata-kata mu ?"

Cloud terdiam. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menunjukkan perasaan nya. Butuh keberanian yang sangat besar untuk mengucapkan 'Aku mencintai mu' pada Tifa. Namun, ia sangat yakin bila ia mencintai gadis itu.

' _Pasti ia berpikir bila aku berselingkuh karena jarang pulang ke rumah !'_ , batin Cloud. Ia pernah mendengar dari Zack bila seorang gadis akan menunjukkan sikap emosional bila merasa kurang diperhatikan karena ia berpikir bila sang pria berselingkuh.

"Kau berpikir aku selingkuh ?"

Kini giliran Tifa yang terdiam. Ia menatap Cloud dan berkata dengan pelan, "Kupikir, kau menjadi kekasih ku agar kau terlihat 'normal' seperti pria-pria lain nya."

Sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan Tifa menuduh Cloud sebagai seorang gay. Ia tahu bila Cloud sangat mengagumi Sephiroth hingga tahap 'terobsesi'. Pria itu bahkan berniat menjadi anggota SOLDIER demi menjadi jenderal perang hebat seperti Sephiroth. Diam-diam, ia tahu bila Cloud terlihat kecewa dan bersedih ketika sang idola membakar Nibelheim dan membantai banyak orang.

Bahkan, pertarungan antara Sephiroth dan Cloud begitu emosional. Cloud juga memeluk Kadaj dan membaringkan tubuh pria itu di pangkuan nya. Cloud bahkan tak pernah melakukan itu pada Tifa.

Sejak dulu, Tifa juga tak pernah melihat Cloud dekat dengan wanita lain kecuali diri nya dan gadis bernama Aerith yang merupakan kekasih Zack.

"Normal ? Kau kenapa sih, Tifa ?", Cloud mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan suara nya meninggi. "Katakan saja apa masalah mu. Kau membuat ku bingung."

"Tanyakan saja pada diri mu sendiri.", ujar Tifa sambil memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu dengan keras hingga menimbulkan getaran pada dinding.

Cloud memandang ke arah pintu. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air di dispenser. Malam ini ia sedang tidak berniat meminum alkohol.

' _Sebetulnya dia kenapa sih ?'_ , ucap Cloud dalam hati sambil meminum segelas air dingin. Ia berharap dengan meminum air dingin akan menjernihkan pikiran nya sehingga membuat nya menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan nya hingga Tifa begitu marah.

' _Apakah ia berpikir aku tak mencintai nya ? Rasanya aku sudah bilang bila aku mencintai nya dan berkata bila aku tidak akan selingkuh. Kenapa ia tidak percaya juga ?'_

Cloud mengambil sebungkus mi instan cup dan memasukkan bumbu sebelum mengisi cup dengan mi instan. Tifa tak tahu bila Cloud akan pulang dan gadis itu tak menyisakan makan malam untuk nya.

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang dan Cloud segera menatap ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang membelalakan mata ketika menyadari kehadiran Cloud.

"Cloud-nii sudah pulang ?", tanya gadis itu.

"Ya"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Cloud, gadis kecil itu segera menghambur ke pelukan Cloud. Cloud membalas pelukan gadis kecil itu dan mengelus surai hazel gadis itu.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukan nya dan berkata, "Kami semua sangat merindukan mu. Mengapa Cloud-nii lama sekali baru kembali ?"

"Pekerjaan ku masih belum selesai, Marlene-chan", Cloud kembali mengelus surai hazel gadis kecil itu. "Kenapa kau masih belum tidur ? Ingin kubuatkan susu ?"

"Tidak perlu. Tadi Tifa-nee sudah membuatkan untuk ku."

"Oh"

"Apakah Cloud-nii dan Tifa-nee bertengkar ? Tadi aku mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras sehingga aku terbangun."

Letak kamar Tifa dan anak-anak bersebelahan dan hanya terpisahkan dengan koridor yang tidak terlalu luas sehingga anak-anak masih dapat mendengar bantingan pintu Tifa. Setelah ini Cloud akan menasihati Tifa.

"Tidak, kok. Kurasa Tifa hanya sedang lelah dan mood nya sedang tidak baik."

"Itu sih tidak aneh", ujar Marlene dan membuat Cloud terkejut. Marlene adalah gadis kecil yang sangat dewasa meskipun usia nya hanya enam tahun. Pemikiran nya bahkan jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan gadis remaja.

"Hah ?"

"Tifa-nee sangat merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan Cloud-nii."

Cloud mengerti bila Tifa merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan nya. Namun mengapa gadis itu malah jengkel ketika ia pulang ? Seharusnya gadis itu merasa senang setelah sekian lama menunggu nya.

"Ya. "

"Namun, Cloud-nii tidak menghubungi kami atau setidaknya Tifa-nee. Tentu saja ia sangat jengkel."

"Uh… itu… aku tidak sempat menghubungi kalian."

Ucapan Marlene telah membuatnya paham mengapa Tifa kesal pada nya. Namun, ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui dan berkilah.

"Cloud-nii pasti memiliki waktu luang di saat bekerja, kan ? Misalnya saat ingin tidur", Marlene menatap Cloud dengan tatapan sedikit mengintimidasi. "Saat itu Cloud-nii bisa menghubungi Tifa-nee"

Cloud sedikit menundukkan kepala dan wajah nya sedikit memerah. Ia merasa telah kehilangan kepercayaan diri nya. Bayangkan saja, seorang pria dewasa sepertinya dinasihati seorang gadis kecil berusia enam tahun ? Teman-teman Cloud pasti akan menertawai nya bila mendengar hal ini.

"Kau benar, Marlene-chan. Terima kasih atas saran mu."

Marlene tersenyum dan berkata dengan nada riang yang terkesan kekanakan, "Douiteshimashite. Ah… aku senang deh melihat Cloud-nii dan Tifa-nee bersama dan melakukan hal yang romantis berdua."

Wajah Cloud memerah dan pikiran nya membayangkan 'hal romantis berdua' yang diucapkan Marlene. Seperti nya gadis kecil itu terlalu dewasa untuk seorang gadis berusia enam tahun. Apakah semua anak seusia Marlene berpikiran dewasa atau hanya Marlene saja yang seperti itu ? Hanya memikirkan nya saja membuat Cloud merasa tua seketika.

"Sekarang sudah setengah sebelas malam. Kau harus tidur, Marlene-chan"

"Baiklah. Oyasumi, Cloud-nii", ucap Marlene sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Oyasumi, Marlene-chan."

Marlene kembali ke kamar nya dan Cloud kembali sendirian. Pria itu membuka tutup mi instan nya dan segera makan. Mi instan itu mulai lembek dan mengembang akibat dibiarkan terlalu lama. Namun, Cloud tetap menghabiskan nya dan membuang cup mi instan itu ke dalam tempat sampah setelah meminum kuah nya.

Cloud melangkah menuju kamar nya dengan perasaan tak karuan. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Tifa dan di saat yang sama ia tak tahu bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan dengan Tifa.

Lampu kamar masih belum dimatikan ketika Cloud masuk ke dalam kamar dan Tifa telah tertidur di kasur yang bersebelahan dengan kasur milik Cloud. Mereka berdua tidur di kamar yang sama sejak dulu dan tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Bahkan, mereka tidur di kasur yang berbeda dan Cloud sangat jarang kembali ke rumah.

Tifa terlihat sangat cantik bagai malaikat ketika memejamkan mata dan membuat jantung Cloud berdebar keras. Ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum dan ia mendekati Tifa.

Perlahan, Cloud mengelus surai raven gadis itu dan menunggu reaksi. Namun gadis itu tertidur sangat lelap.

"Kau marah dan berpikir bila aku tidak perhatian pada mu ? Maafkan aku", ucap Cloud sambil mengelus surai raven gadis itu. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai memilih kata-kata dan mengungkapkan perasaan adalah hal yang sulit bagi nya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan nya bila diharuskan menunjukkan perasaan nya dengan kata-kata.

Cloud kembali mengelus surai raven itu dan merapikan selimut yang dipakai gadis itu. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju lemari nya dan mengambil pakaian serta menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuh.

Siraman air dingin tak membuat perasaan lelah Cloud sirna. Tubuh nya memang terasa lebih rileks, namun tidak dengan hati nya. Ia tidak merasa nyaman setelah bertengkar dengan Tifa.

Cloud mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian tidur berupa celana pendek dan t-shirt. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali menghampiri Tifa.

"Oyasumi, Tifa"

Cloud mengelus surai raven itu lagi dan berbalik serta menuju kasur nya. Ia hendak membaringkan tubuh ketika menyadari suara yang memanggil nya.

"Cloud", ucap Tifa sambil membuka mata nya dan menatap Cloud.

"Ya ?"

Tifa segera bangkit dari tempat tidur nya dan menghampiri kasur Cloud. Gadis itu duduk di pinggir kasur Cloud.

"Kembalilah tidur. Maaf telah membangunkan mu, Tifa."

"Tidak. Sebetulnya sejak tadi aku belum tidur."

Cloud merasa malu dengan ucapan dan sikap nya sendiri. Ia mengira bila Tifa telah tidur sehingga ia memberanikan diri mengelus surai raven gadis itu.

"Maaf karena bersikap terlalu kasar pada mu tadi, Cloud-kun", Tifa merasa bersalah dan menatap sang kekasih. Cloud terkejut dengan Tifa, Sejak kapan gadis itu memanggil nya dengan suffix –kun ? Ia tak pernah mendengar panggilan itu sebelum nya.

"Uh… aku juga minta maaf telah menjawab mu dengan suara keras. Aku tidak tahu mengenai perasaan mu sebelum Marlene-chan memberitahu ku tadi"

"Kau benar-benar kekasih yang menjengkelkan", keluh Tifa. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bertanya mengenai orientasi seksual mu dan perasaan mu padaku ?"

"Tentu saja. Kau membuatku bingung."

Tifa menarik nafas dan menatap iris sapphire Cloud. Ia berkata, "Kau tak pernah menghubungi ku dan tak pernah menjawab telepon atau membalas pesan ku. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir dan merasa kau tak peduli pada ku ?"

Cloud memutuskan membiarkan Tifa berkata. Ia tak menyalahi Tifa dan sadar bila ia memang tak pernah membalas pesan atau menjawab telepon kekasih nya, apalagi menghubungi nya. Ia memang selalu membawa oleh-oleh setiap pulang berpergian. Namun, hal itu tak dapat menggantikan kekhawatiran Tifa setiap Cloud berpergian tanpa kabar.

"Kau begitu mengagumi Sephiroth hingga bersedih ketika kau membunuh pria itu lagi dan pertarungan kalian begitu emosional. Kau bahkan sangat dekat dengan Zack dan memeluk Kadaj serta meletakkan kepala pria itu di pangkuan mu. Pernahkah kau melakukan itu semua padaku ? Kau bahkan memanggilku Tifa tanpa suffix apapun. Padahal aku kekasih mu", ujar Tifa panjang lebar, menjelaskan perasaan nya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak merasa nyaman menunjukkan perasaan ku. Bahkan, aku tak dapat menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan ku. Aku-"

"Itu bukan salah mu, Cloud-kun", Tifa memotong ucapan Cloud. "Aku hanya ingin kau menunjukkan cinta mu pada ku, tidak perlu dengan kata-kata. Namun kurasa kau telah menunjukkan nya. Aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan hingga tak menyadari nya."

Tifa memeluk Cloud dengan erat dan berbisik, "Aku mencintai mu. Aku mengerti bila kau bukan tipe pria yang dapat menunjukkan perasaan mu dengan mudah."

Cloud membalas pelukan Tifa dan berbisik, "Tadi kau bilang menginginkan pembuktian cinta ku, hm ?"

"Y-ya."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Cloud mencium bibir Tifa dan melumat bibir gadis itu. Baik Cloud maupun Tifa dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing yang menerpa kulit mereka.

Tifa membuka mulut nya dan membalas ciuman Cloud. Lidah pria itu bergerilya memasuki rongga mulut nya dan menggelitik langit-langit lunak di mulut nya hingga Tifa hampir melepaskan mulut nya dan terkikik geli.

Cloud segera melepaskan mulut nya dan berbisik, "Sudah lama aku menahan nya. Mari kita melakukan nya malam ini"

"Bagaimana bila Marlene atau Denzel mendengar nya ?"

"Jangan mengerang terlalu keras, Tifa-chan."

Wajah Tifa memerah dan ia segera berjalan menuju pintu dan mengunci nya. Ia berbaring di atas kasur dan Cloud melepaskan pakaian nya sehingga dada bidang dan lengan berotot pria itu terekspos seluruh nya.

"Kau sudah siap, Tifa-chan ?"

"Ya. Sudah lama aku menantikan nya, Cloud-kun."

Tifa melepaskan pakaian nya perlahan dan Cloud segera berbaring di atas tubuh nya serta mendekap nya.

"Aku bukan gay lho, Tifa-chan. Aku tidak akan menahan diri malam ini."

"Aaah ! Cloud-kun !", pekik Tifa ketika Cloud mulai menyentuh bagian sensitive di tubuh Tifa.

Cloud bukanlah seorang pria yang ekspresif, namun ia dapat menjadi pria yang sangat ekspresif di tempat tidur. Dan ucapan Cloud membuat Tifa merasa khawatir dengan pengalaman buruk di 'malam pertama' nya bersama sang kekasih.

Cloud memeluk Tifa dengan erat dan Tifa membalas pelukan kekasih nya dengan erat.

"Aishiteru, Tifa-chan", ucap Cloud di sela-sela permainan nya.

Tifa tersenyum. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi kekasih nya dengan jelas dan dapat melihat ketulusan di sorot mata pria itu. Kini, Tifa yakin bila pria itu mencintai nya dan begitupun sebalik nya. Dan pria itupun telah membuktikan cinta nya pada Tifa malam ini.

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Thanks udah baca fict ini. Apakah sex scene nya terlalu eksplisit ?

Lagi-lagi author menambahkan unsur Sephiroth. Sephiroth character favorit author & author lebih prefer SephiCloud daripada CloTi. Fict ini dibuat sebagai hadiah buat temen author yg udah ngereview di salah satu fict author & hadiah buat gambar Sasuke yang author request ke dia #curhat

Author selalu membuat adegan sex eksplisit di fict & ga pernah membuat implisit sebelum nya. Semoga sex scene di fict ini nggak terlalu vulgar & masih bisa masuk di genre T (maksa)


End file.
